


Brontide

by metblink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, another lil drabble from tumblr, plenty of angst, shiro is dealing with ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metblink/pseuds/metblink
Summary: Keith pried off his helmet and shook his hair out into a towel that had been conveniently hung up for him by the door.Once the gale force winds had died down for a split second, Keith heard it.Was it yelling? No..not quite. It wasn’t loud enough. This was crying.It was sobbing.“Shiro?!”





	Brontide

**Author's Note:**

> Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

Keith’s engine roared and galloped along with the striking sounds of thunder that had seemed to be tailing him for the past hour or so. 

He was headed home. 

And he was ready to rest.

His helmet was cinched on a little tighter than usual to keep the rain from blinding him, but it wasn’t being much of a help. 

The trails that he had made into the desert’s rock over a year guided him back to the two lighted windows that were his home.

It wasn’t much, but he was grateful all the same.

There was his room, with a creaky bed. A kitchen with the essentials. A bathroom. All he could ever need.

He could be alone.

 

Well, that’s how it used to be.

Before Shiro moved in.

Keith pried off his helmet and shook his hair out into a towel that had been conveniently hung up for him by the door.

Once the gale force winds had died down for a split second, Keith heard it.

Was it yelling? No..not quite. It wasn’t loud enough. This was crying.

It was sobbing.

“Shiro?!”

Keith ran around to try to pinpoint the noise and was led to the bathroom. It’s door was closed, and light seeped through the cracks and onto Keith’s feet.

He leaned his ear and arms against the door. “Shiro…is everything alright?”

There were breaths, sharp and fast, as if the person on the other side was gasping desperately for air on the moon.

Keith froze. “S-Shiro. Can I please open the door? You’re scaring me. Is everything alright?”

Shiro whimpered. “Y-yeah, but _please_ don’t freak ou-”

Keith nearly hit Shiro’s body on the floor with the door, which was curled up around the toilet. His eyes led up to his legs, past his chest and onto his face.

Keith immediately wished he could change it.

“O-Oh _god_.”

It was red, and covered in wetness. The grey sea of liquid metal was now turned into pitch black and was surrounded by pink puffiness. It was the novel look of pure fear.

Keith fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Shiro in an attempt to vacuum the feelings straight from Shiro’s heart, and into his.

Shiro shuddered and tried to speak through gasps. “K-Keith I’m so, I’m so sorry, I can’t handle the thunder, it remin-reminds me too much of _that p-place_.”

Keith felt arms shaking around his body, and he wished he were strong enough to stop them.

He felt weak.

Shiro squeezed tighter.

Keith whispered and started to rub along the back of Shiro’s head. “You should have told me, I would have _never_ left you alone here to deal with that. I love you, Shiro. I _hate_ that you have to feel this way.”

Now Keith was shaking.

Shiro tried to wipe his eyes and clear his throat, but the desperation stayed.

“I-I just, I’m supposed to guide you Keith, I’m supposed to be here for _you_. But then things come back to haunt me, and I end up feeling useless.”

Keith felt wetness pooling in his eyes, and kissed Shiro on his temple.

“Then I guess we’ll be useless together.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr


End file.
